toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Deker
Deker(デッカー, Dekkā) is a Bishokuya who lives on the outskirts of the Soda Water Lake, one of the many places that had survived the bombardment from the boss of the Bishokukai, who launched his attack on the Human World, thus entering it into the Second Gourmet Age. Originally a member of the Shokurin Temple, Deker is one of the new generation of Bishokuya who is working hard to find ingredients to feed the world. Often at times, many other individuals have crossed paths with Deker at one point, all of them witnessing Deker in action, and many of them dubbing him The Scarlet Reaper due to many often ending up fearing death due to their encounter with him. Deker is the main character of [[User:Phantombeast|'Beastking']] Appearance Deker is a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, and spiky pink-colored hair; He has been shown to have a scar on the right side of his neck, hidden by his scarf. During his time as a Bishokuya, Deker gains a cross-shaped scar on the left side of his abdomen, a result of the two fatal wounds a beast dealt to him during their several altercations. He has also been shown to have sharp fangs inside of his mouth due to the experiments that was done to him by the Bishokukai. He has a variety of outfits that he often wears when he travels, one consists of a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, often left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and a scale-patterned scarf he was given as proof of his Food Honor Mastery. Another outfit Deker wears is a gold trimmed, black waistcoat, which is a departure from his previous attire, as it is fully intact, being tucked in and zipped as well as having a single sleeve, along with, black knee-length trousers, and a thick black wristband on his left wrist. He now also shows to wear a thick black wristband on his right wrist. Personality During His younger days, Deker showed himself to be the loner of the temple, often not wanting anything to do with anyone that came near him, and often dedicated himself to his training. Most cases, people just left him to himself, believing that he was cursed due to his hair and the way his teeth showed, which often gave Deker resentment towards his fellow students, hating them for the way he treated them. However, Deker's mentor was the only person ever to be able to see the real Deker, the guy who loved foods of all kind, and wanted to follow in the footsteps of the great Bishokuya, hoping to become one that could be recognized as a great one someday himself. He eventually gain the confidence to ignore what others thought of him, mastering Food Honor and it's secret technique, Food Immersion, which gave him the courage to go out into the world to see it for himself. Over the time he spent traveling, Deker showed himself to be a lone-wolf type of person when he travels, often preferring to keep to himself near his home, living the ways of a hermit at times. However, this shows only to be a front as Deker often desires the need of companionship, often going into the city to be surrounded by people, showing his lonely side still around despite having gained the confidence he acquired after gaining some reputation in himself. The one thing that Deker cannot stand more than anything is when people don't fight fair, cheating or using trickery to gain the upper hand, which results when he attempts to capture ingredient, only to have someone take his prize in the end. History Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = |-| Roleplays = |-| Storylines = Full Course Equipment Power & Abilities Hunting Method Appetite Martial Arts(食欲武術, Shokuyoku Bujutsu): Intimidation Physical Prowess Food Honor Food Immersion: Armament Armament(武装, Busō): is a unique skill that Deker had developed during his training days of the Shokurin Temple, under the guidance of his master, where his body developed the unique trait of changing his tissue density with his Gourmet Cells to create a metallic alloy around himself. In order to accomplish this, the gourmet cells connect directly to the nervous system of the brain, due to this, the thought process of mentally commanding the cells to alter themselves into hardening the tissue's density, causing the production of the minerals into them, and replicating steel to emerge onto the user's body. Due to this, the user's body gains the appearance of metal-like skin that almost seems to be stainless steel. When in this form, the user is able to take more powerful hits due to the now higher density that his skin has produced. It has also been seen that with the added layer, his own punches and strikes become much more durable and stronger, allowing him to be able to break right through solid rock without any trouble. It has been shown that the more mental control he has, the more powerful this ability becomes. After mastering Food Honor, the production of this skill shows to become much more quickly than before, allowing him to easily produce it in less than 10 seconds before getting attacked by an opponent. Category:Original Character Category:Male Category:Bishokuya Category:Shokurin Temple Category:Food Honor User Category:Martial Artist Category:Gourmet Cell Bearer Category:Orphan Category:Character Category:Main Character Category:IGO Category:Human World Category:Characters